


Just me, Just you

by lawpet



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Calamity, Arranged Marriage, Established Relationship, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Probably a happy ending, Running Away, hope they make it, this is just a one shot, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28543827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawpet/pseuds/lawpet
Summary: “I want to run away with you, somewhere far away from here where I'm just (Y/n) and you're just Link and we can have a house and maybe some chickens-""What brought this on?"~
Relationships: Link (Legend of Zelda) & Reader, Link (Legend of Zelda)/Reader, Link/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	Just me, Just you

**Author's Note:**

> Helllllo! I had this one-shot sitting in my head and I wanted to release it as a little Happy New Year gift, but I wrote more than I expected and scrapped a few drafts of it before I was happy with it. 
> 
> If you’re familiar with my writing or are following my multi-chapter Link/Reader fic, know that this story is NOT part of that timeline, but the way Link acts in this story is pretty reminiscent of his character in As The World Caves in. Also you’re a princess now, congrats I’m v happy to you. 
> 
> Songs I listened to while writing this: 
> 
> Slow Dancing in the Dark by Joji 
> 
> Line Without a Hook by Ricky Montgomery

_He should've_ _been here by now..._

I wrung my hands anxiously as I hid in the shadows of a willow tree. The warm summer air danced carelessly through the hanging branches, making my eyes dart to follow every movement, my heart leaping with hope only to be crushed when there's not a strand of blonde hair in sight. I forced myself to take a deep breath, shutting my eyes and leaning against the trunk of the tree in an attempt to quiet my thundering heart.

The willow, _our_ willow, was on the very outskirts of the Castle garden. It was the perfect distance away to provide privacy without rousing suspicion, since we didn’t have to sneak off the grounds to get here. There were no gossiping handmaids or sneering soldiers under the thick canopy of the willow tree; the only sounds to be heard were the chorus of crickets, frogs and the chime-like laughter of the fae as they raced each other around the clearing.

I was particularly anxious this night, but not for the reason you may suspect. Link and I had been hosting these midnight rendezvous for many moons now, ever since I'd caught his eye at the Harvest Festival last autumn. No, the source of my nerves tonight is not whether or not the Knight will be happy to see me; it's whether he'd be happy to join me. Unbeknownst to anyone but the stones in my bedroom walls, I'd brought more than just my wits with me, because tonight, I'm leaving Hyrule.

I'd finally reached a place of peace when I felt the distinct sensation of someone watching me. A hand came forward to cup my jaw, familiar callouses scratching against my skin in the most comforting way. I slowly opened my eyes, letting a dreamy smile spread across my face as they locked with a set of hypnotizing blue.

"Sorry, Princess. I didn't mean to keep you waiting," Link apologized, his thumb slowly tracing my bottom lip. I schooled my expression into a mock scowl, "I can forgive you this once, but I shall not be so merciful next time."

Link's face cracked into a beautiful smile as he laughed at my sarcasm. I pushed myself off from where I'd been leaning against the tree, flinging my arms around Link's neck as he scooped me into a hug. He spun us around in a circle, stirring the fireflies into a frenzy as we disturbed their airspace. Their lights twinkled with urgency, illuminating the space with the faintest flickering glow. I pulled my head back so I could look up at the Knight, lost in the way the light reflected in his eyes.

"I've been waiting all day to see this smile," Link murmured, resting his forehead against my own; the action setting my heart a flutter. The momentum of the spin Link had caught me in had transformed into some bastardized version of a waltz, my steps being led by the firm hold he had on my hip.

"You could see this smile everyday, you know," I offered, feeling emboldened by the intimacy of our embrace. Link pulled away from me so that he could fully see my face, but made sure to keep his possessive hold on my body. One of his golden brows arched with intrigue as he waited for me to continue.

"Run away with me," I whispered, my eyes wide and pleading towards my lover. Our spinning came to a slow halt as Link processed my request, "what?"

"I want to run away with you," I started again, this time with confidence, "somewhere far away from here where I'm just (Y/n) and you're just Link and we can have a house and maybe some chickens-"

"What brought this on?" Link cut off my rambling, some of his 'royal guard authority' slipping into his tone. I should’ve known that Link wouldn’t be so impulsive to just take me up on a suggestion. I drew in a deep breath, knowing that this would be the hardest part of the night. I averted my eyes like a coward as I admitted the ugly truth, "Father has arranged a marriage for me."

"You're joking," Link scoffed. When I didn't offer any sort of response, Link detached his hands from my hips and placed them on my shoulders, shaking them slightly, "(Y/n), look at me and tell me you're joking."

I raised my eyes slowly, shaking my head because I didn't trust my voice at the moment. I wanted nothing more than to melt through the floor as I watched the color drain from Link's features, leaving nothing behind but betrayal. The grip he had on my shoulders turned crushing, but I couldn't bring myself to separate from him for even a moment.

"But, why you? Zelda is the heiress, not you," Link questioned, desperately trying to make sense of the situation. I shook my head again, "she's not able to be wed. Her connection to the Goddess requires her to be a maiden, leaving me as my Father's only bargaining chip."

"What's he trying to gain out of this?"

"I don't know," I admitted, sadly, "money, land, power? All things worth more than my happiness."

Link dropped his hands, choosing to run them though his messy hair instead. I picked at the cuticles on my left hand as I waited for him to say something, anything. To tell me that he'd take care of it and that everything would be okay.

"Then I suppose there’s nothing to be done," Link intoned, refusing to meet my eyes. I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces as his words broke through the barrier in my brain that insisted 'our Link would never say that!'

"I didn’t paint you as pessimist, Link.”

"What do you expect me to do (Y/n)? You're a fucking Princess, we wouldn't make it past Castle Town before we were caught!" Link was angry now, lashing out because of how helpless the situation seemed. But I wasn’t afraid of a few sharp words, not when so much was on the line. I swallowed the lump in my throat that threatened to crack my resolve, forcing confidence back into my tone, “if we left now, they wouldn’t notice anything was wrong until late tomorrow morning.”

Link’s jaw flexed as he chewed on the inside of his cheek, a habit of his that I noticed whenever he was deeply frustrated. There was still a crease of anger in his brow, but I could sense that he was beginning to take my idea into consideration. He folded his arms over his chest as he leveled me with an appraising look, “where would we go?”

“There’s a ship off the coast of Akkala that will take us across the ocean to a new land, it leaves in three days,” I elaborated, “the Captain owes me a favor in exchange for a royal pardon.”

Conflicted cyan eyes met mine, searching for any sign of weakness, any flicker of uncertainty. Link drew in a deep breath before releasing it, not unlike a parent who knows they’re going to give in to their bratty child, “you’ve been planning this for a while, haven’t you?”

“For a few weeks, yes.”

The anger from earlier had finally faded into resignation. Link took a few calculated steps towards me, caging me against the base of the willow. He leaned in a hair closer, his eyes glowing with the light of the fae that circled overhead. I’d never seen this intense of an expression on his face before, it was almost threatening.

“What if I say no?” Link questioned, close enough for me to feel the heat radiating from his body. I kept my eyes locked on him, not shying away from his challenge, “then I leave without you.”

The corner of his mouth twitched like he wanted to smirk at that, but he kept it tucked away to keep up the attempted intimidation. Link was towering over me now, having crept forward even closer after my answer. His eyes were dangerous as he spoke, “I could turn you in, you know. Let you get far enough away that you think you escaped, then come hunt you down. I’d be made a Hero.”

His threat sent a thrill of adrenaline coursing through me, something about being hunted by the most skilled swordsman in Hyrule making my blood boil. I was confident in my answer, “you wouldn’t, though.”

Link narrowed his eyes, “what makes you so sure?”

A sweet smile spread across my lips, my next words dripping with honey, “because you’ve fallen for me.”

Shock briefly crossed Link’s features before returning to the scowl he’d been wearing moments earlier, though it had lost some of its bite due to the pink now coloring his cheeks and the tips of his ears.

“You’re a brat, you know that?” He sneered. I took my bottom lip between my teeth, worrying it as I pushed the topic again, “you’re not denying it though.”

Link exhaled heavily, like all the energy had been drained from his body. He rested his forehead against my own for the second time tonight, needing a moment to be lost in his own mind. I brought my arms up to wrap around his waist, tracing soothing patterns against his back while I waited.

“Give me an hour.”

My hands stilled, “for what?”

“I left my weapons in the armory, since I tend to not need them when I come to see you,” Link explained, “I’m not leaving the grounds without someway to protect you.”

“Link, are you sure-”

My worry was silenced by the gentle press of his lips against my own; causing every thought in my mind to come to a complete halt. All the nights we’d spent together, that was a line that neither one of us were brave enough to cross. Stealing the innocence of a Princess was a crime punishable by death, and no matter how many hours I spent day-dreaming about Link being my first kiss, I wasn’t bold enough to put him in danger like that. That fleeting expression of physical affection meant volumes more than any word. Link pulled away, holding my chin between his thumb and forefinger as he searched my eyes, “I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life.”

My brain was still overwhelmed with emotion as every nerve ending in my body was set aflame. I couldn’t even focus enough to form a verbal response, I just nodded my head limply, my doe-eyes still locked on Link like he hung the stars in the sky. My Knight smiled lovingly down at me, amused by my reaction. He moved to disentangle himself from my hold, explaining the plan once more, “I’ll meet you back here in an hour, okay?”

“Wait,” I begged, finally finding my tongue. I tightened my hold on him reflexively, not wanting him to leave yet. “Do that again?”

Link’s face split into a devilish grin as he shook his head, “I can’t.”

“Why not?” I pouted, deflating from the rejection. Link’s cheeks turned a shade darker, but he kept his confidence as he leaned in closer, his breath whispering over my heated cheeks, “because it I do, I won’t be able to stop myself. We have a schedule to keep now, darling.”

Link pulled himself out of my arms easily this time, since I’d gone completely limp at the insinuation behind his words. He held up my left hand, placing a quick kiss to my left ring finger, “I’ll be back before you miss me.”

I worked through the lust induced fog in my brain, coming back to my body just before Link had the chance to disappear through the curtain of branches. I weakly called out to him, “don’t be late this time!”

Link turned to throw me a smirk over his shoulder, “as you wish, Princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come check out my multi chapter fic if you haven’t already and you happen to be a big ol simp for link!


End file.
